At present, with progress of genetic-testing technology, the nucleic acid testing is carried out in various scenes, such as clinical diagnosis and criminal investigations. The target genes are detected or quantified by methods such as the real-time PCR method or microarray method. For example, the real-time PCR method is accompanied by the amplification of nucleic acid, and therefore its sensitivity is high and the quantitative range is wide. On the other hand, with the microarray method, it is possible to detect tens of thousands or more kinds of target genes simultaneously. Further, a detection method which combines these methods has been proposed.
Under such circumstances, there is a demand for further development of a detection method which can detect nucleic acid simply at high sensitivity.